Ultraviolet (UV) light can be used to treat a multitude of medical problems, including for example bacterial, viral and fungal infections, poisoning, fatigue, Alzheimer's disease, allergies and asthma, rheumatic diseases and arthritis, diabetes, hepatitis, and cancer, because UV light sterilizes the blood and acts as an antibiotic. The UV light is applied either to the patient's skin or directly to the blood. If the UV light is applied to the skin it is typically provided to the patient's skin either with a wrap or lamp.
Applying the UV light directly to a patient's blood supply is known as photoluminescence or UV blood illumination (UBI). UV blood illumination increases oxygen, destroys toxins and boosts the immune system. In prior art UBI, a small amount of blood is drawn from the patient, up to about 250 cc. The blood that is drawn travels through a cuvette or glass chamber. The blood is repeatedly illuminated with UV light and then returned to the body. The process is repeated, typically a day or several days later. These treatments are time consuming, and require regular trips to a medical facility. In addition, trained personal must be available to provide the treatments.
Because of the problems associated with UBI, a need developed for providing UV light to a patient's blood without having to draw blood. Meeting this need numerous prior art references disclosed the application the light sublingual with the use of mouth guards, toothbrushes, and elongated light tubes. However, these have proven to be not very effective because of specific problems associated with the materials used and the applications themselves.
It is well known that certain UV light cannot penetrate certain plastics and resins. In addition, trying to force the UV light down a tube towards an eyelet or window was also shown to diminish the UV light. Specific light guides can be employed to communicate the UV light down a tube without diminishing the UV light characteristics. But rather then employ additional material or costs, it has also been suggested to place the source of the UV light at the end of the applicator. The type of UV light source can effect the applicator greatly. For example, the use of a cold cathode tube to supply the UV light source can radiate a lot of heat, having a working temperature of about 101° F. This temperature range is dangerous and harmful to the user, especially when the applicator end is placed sublingually or rectally.
There is one embodiment of the present invention which addresses the need for an apparatus that includes a UV light source which when in use keeps the apparatus within a temperature range that would not be harmful to the user.